


Missions

by ScarlerSpiderWitch



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28409460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarlerSpiderWitch/pseuds/ScarlerSpiderWitch
Summary: The Avengers now have two generations. Children of the original Avengers now go to a school specially made for them where they learn the basics. Sky Parker has battled many things, but monsters aren't one of them.





	Missions

**Author's Note:**

> These characters are of my own making. They are not the original Marvel characters, but there are a few mentions and parts of this story that have original characters in them. I do not own them.

A young girl starts walking towards a pair of double doors. That's me, my name is Sky Parker. And that's my school, Avengers Academy. Avengers Academy is a school for the Enhanced. Everyone here has some sort of power or they have parents who were on the Avengers. That's kind of like me, my parents are still on the Avengers. They are Peter and Wanda Parker. I have two older sisters that got my dad's powers. Leslie and Avery are 4 years older than me and are twins. I'm 13, this is my third year at Avengers Academy. You get sent here the year that you show any magical ability. Normally, that happens on your 13th birthday, but mine came early. I have the ability of psychokinesis. It means that I can hypnotize and use energy to my advantage.

I walk through the doors and race up to my dorm that I have to myself. I quickly drop my bags off on the bed and rush back downstairs to my first class, Mission Escape, with my professor, Mr. Barnes. I walk in quickly and sit down right before the bell rings, immediately noticing a new machine in the classroom but not knowing what it is. It was a black metal cube in the front of the room. It took up half of the room.

"Good morning Professor Barnes" I say in unison with the rest of the class.

"Good morning, today will be the first class where you are in a mission simulator," he points towards the big machine, "this is a simulation of what might happen during a real mission and I will be monitoring your decisions."

I nod my head in understanding, this was gonna be big and very important. 

"Who would like to go first?" Barnes asks the class and sees one person raise their hand, Jase Barnes. Ugh, Jase is the most narcissistic person I know, other than maybe my sisters. He's always showing off and trying to get people's attention. He acts as if he's mightier than everyone else in the room. Barnes shakes his head and keeps looking around, "anyone else?" 

I keep my head down, not wanting to go first. 

He sighs, "okay then, Jase you can go" he waved his hand towards the simulator. 

Jase stood up and walked past my seat to the simulator. I could have sworn that I saw him wink at me as he passed me. It makes me gag at the thought of it. He walks into it and Professor Barnes closes the door on him. He then sat back down at his desk and watched a screen that must have been the simulation. It helped my nerve that only Professor Barnes could see the simulation, not the whole class. Jase spent about 20 minutes in there. He was slightly shaken when he came out. 4 more students went in and came out. They were all equally shaken. The bell rang, signalling the end of class.

"Thank you for everyone who participated in the simulation, I expect every one of you to try by the end of the week." I nodded and started collecting my stuff. I hurried out before I could get pushed. See, I'm the youngest in the class by 3 years. The older students think that I'm not worthy to be in the class, so they bully me. I've learned to get out of there, fast. 

"Yo Parker! I want to talk to you!" Jase yelled at the back of her head, wanting her attention

I rolled my eyes at him, "Buzz off Barnes! I don't want to talk to you!" I started speed walking to my dorm. I didn't want anything to do with him. "Please just let me sp-" I slammed the door in his face. I huffed and sat down on my bed, reaching for a book off of my nightstand. I sat there reading for an hour before she had to get ready again. I sat up and changed into my suit, a purple tank top and leather skirt with a purple leather jacket. I grabbed my purple choker and raced down the stairs to the arena, meeting no one on the way. I walked up to the left side of the arena, to the part with the dummies. I spent 2 full hours training there until the rest of her class came trickling in one by one. 

"Hey Leslie, hey Avery" I acknowledged my sisters, still facing the dummy. I punched at it and threw spells with all of my might.

"You know you're tired, just let me have a go" Leslie whined. I laughed at my sister's eagerness

"There are plenty of free dummies, just use one of them" she chuckled once again at her sister's friend as she said that. Sky turned back to the dummies, continuing punching it. Someone clapped in the back of the arena

"Good afternoon children!" their teacher, Ms. Stark yelled cheerily. She motioned for all of them to join her in the center of the arena

"Today's class will be a free period in the arena. You won't have any instruction and you are free to wander around in the arena. Go on" she smiled as they all dispersed. Leslie followed me back to the dummies, while Avery walked slowly to the treadmills. I smiled, glad to be working out and doing something with her body. I started teasing my sister about her new boyfriend.

"What's going on between you and Xander" I smirked at her sister. Leslie stuck her tongue out as I focused back on the dummy.

"I know that you aren't particularly fond of him, but then again, you aren't fond of any boy so far". Leslie punched her younger sister playfully. I rolled my eyes,

"It's not that I don't like him, I just don't think he deserves you" I told her, not keeping eye contact with Leslie. I could feel her sister's eyes on the back of her head. Leslie bumped me playfully on the back,

"What about that boy over there, Jase. There must be something going on between you two" I turned around, not believing that Leslie just said that

"Jase? Really?! No way! I would never. He's such a jerk and I hate him" I turned back to the dummy and started hitting it harder, not noticing a tall figure running away, out of the room. The bell rang after about 20 more minutes. I gathered my things and walked slowly up to my dorm to relax. I started humming to myself and had just laid back on my bed when I heard a knock on my door. I groaned, not wanting to get back up. I slowly sat up and walked to the door and opened it. When I opened the door, my arms acted before my brain could think. I closed the door and sat back down, my head in my hands.

"Please just let me in Sky, please" the voice said from behind the door. I sighed and stood up to let him in. In my doorway stood Jase, looking awkward. He was looking at me as if he wanted to tell me something.


End file.
